


Look at Where We Are

by ellisfifellis, Merilindir



Series: Primary [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisfifellis/pseuds/ellisfifellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilindir/pseuds/Merilindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk reflects on the rivalry between Keith and Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song look at where we are by hot chip!

Hunk had never liked the 'rivalry' between Keith and Lance. Mostly, it was Lance's invention, a sort of coping mechanism to deal with him only becoming a fighter pilot because of Keith's exclusion from the Garrison. He grew obsessive over his position in class, and over Keith - once, he had Pidge attempt to figure out why Keith was kicked out, to see if it was because of a disastrous pilot error or something similar, but their search yielded nothing and Lance had moped for days. Gradually, it lessened, until Lance had nearly forgotten about Keith. He was still competitive in class, of course. But Hunk would take what he could get.

When Keith had reappeared, Hunk knew the jealousy would begin again. Lance had recognised him, from very far away (and by his hair, no less) which pointed towards another nosedive into Keith Obsession. And Hunk probably would have gotten fed up with Lance talking about him so much after, which is inevitably what would have happened; destiny had other plans. And fate came in the shape of a blue lion mecha.

Five people were thrown together and forced to try to fix the entirety of the universe, and unsurprisingly, that had changed the dynamic between them dramatically. Lance was still pretty obsessed with Keith, and Keith, on his part, did nothing to stop their bickering. Keith participated wholeheartedly. But it was a lot less Lance's envy and Keith's prickly personality, becoming more friendly, more teasing. And it had taken work, but in bits and pieces, any anger they had between them dissipated into the air — and Hunk was relieved.

Hunk himself had done a lot of work to fix this. He and Lance had been drawn together as friends since the very beginning, and after being forced to spend so much time in each other's company recently, it was fairly inevitable that their relationship grew deeper. Him and Keith were different. Keith had needed a friend, someone who could listen and support him, but also provide him with the laugh he needed every once in awhile, and Hunk had been that for him. They grew emotionally connected pretty quickly due to the regularity of Keith's down periods, and so Hunk found himself in love with two separate people.

Lucky for him, that old adage about boys picking on people to get their attention proved true, and Lance and Keith had fallen in love with each other as well.

"Come on, I'm skinny! It'd be better if I sat in your lap," Lance complained, as he sat on one of the many sofas with one arm curled around Keith’s shoulders and the other around Keith’s waist, the red paladin curling to rest his head in the crook between Lance’s neck and shoulder.

"You'd be too tall, and you're bony."

"Hey!"

"You were the one who just said you're skinny!"

Hunk laughed silently, leaning in the doorway that was facing their backs. He felt a small measure of pride at how much the duo had changed - a little in himself, because he had been a major player in the peace between them, but mostly in them, because they had opened themselves up so much around each other and had actually tried and achieved a friendly environment. Well, more than friendly, but still. It was a vast improvement and they’d stopped endangering missions to prove they were better than the other, instead challenging each other to be better, and the three of them, after they got past the awkward start to their relationship, became more in sync than they’d ever been, battling as one mind.

“What about if I sit on your lap?” Hunk said, approaching the sofa. Lance craned his head around to look at him, and Keith took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to Lance’s exposed neck. As much as he tried to suppress it, Hunk could see the shiver that went up Lance’s spine, and judging by Keith’s smirk, he’d seen it too.

“Maybe we should both sit in your lap,” Lance grumbled, leaning his head back so that Hunk could kiss his lips over the back of the couch.

As Hunk made his way to the right side of the sofa, Keith shrugged. “You are the comfiest.” Lance yelled an indignant ‘hey’ and poked Keith in the side, making him jump, but Keith’s grumpy side was long gone and he let out a warm giggle, shuffling himself backwards to where Hunk had sat himself down, twisting to curl into Hunk’s embrace, entirely abandoning Lance. Hunk grinned at Lance’s expression, then gestured for him to enter the hug as well. Lance mock pouted at Keith for a moment before his lips lifted into a smile and he moved to wrap an arm around Hunk and Keith each.

Hunk had never liked the 'rivalry' between Keith and Lance. But he definitely liked the relationship between the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hunk is the comfiest paladin #confirmed
> 
> thanks to the lovely [merilindir](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merilindir) (who is fabulous and with whom i share this awesome series) for proofreading and finding me a title!
> 
> come say hi on twitter [here](https://www.twitter.com/ellisfifellis)!


End file.
